YOLO
by the1eyedtree
Summary: Levi has come to the realization that he hasn't had fun in much too long - all these young cadets are living their lives to the fullest, and he's just drinking tea. Perhaps the commander could help him out. Rated for ERURI smutty goodness!


Why did it always come down to the fact they they could die at any time?

While Levi did not necessarily plan everything out in his life, but he did have structure. Life in the military had become predictable, and his role as captain led him to avoid frivolous spontaneity. If he had free time, it was spent cleaning or helping Erwin. Perhaps he was getting old; many of the new recruits of the survey corps would run off with each other in their spare time to "live" or whatever they were calling their hormone-induced endeavors. One such cadet scurried past him saying, no shouting, "you only live once, titans could eat us tomorrow!" as he led his friend out of the dining hall. Levi let those words mull over in his mind as he glowered down at his tea. It was true; they could all die at any given time, so why not have a little fun?

Oh god. Levi closed his eyes and sighed inwardly. What was even fun anymore? Cleaning the entire survey corps base would help him sleep better at night, but he was pretty sure that didn't qualify as _fun_. He quickly drank the rest of his tea and cleaned the cup, gently putting it away in the one cupboard he could easily reach.

Thoughts of what could possibly count as fun bounced around his mind as he walked down one of the dark hallways toward his personal quarters. He paused for a moment when strange, quiet noises met his ears. He glanced down one of the connecting hallways and noticed two soldiers making out against a wall. For their part, they were pretty inconspicuous considering their activity, but Levi was too observant.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue, but they did not notice him.

He rolled his eyes and continued making his way down the hallway. Sure, he probably should have stopped them, but there was a strange feeling prickling within him. Was it rage? No, those brats weren't causing _that_ much of a nuisance. Disgust? It's not like they were having _sex_ and getting their liquids everywhere. His eyes widened at a sudden revelation. It was _jealousy_.

Levi shook his head – why the hell would he be jealous of a couple of brats getting it on against a cold-ass stone wall?

Now that he thought about it, he himself hadn't technically "gotten it on" in years. He and Hange had had a strange night under the influence of some god forsaken experiment gone wrong and explored their friendship intimately. Turns out even drugged, they weren't into each other like that. He thought harder – was there anyone he'd enjoy getting with? He probably would have gotten with Petra, but….a light flickered in his eyes. He had cut such frivolity out of his life that he completely missed out on what could have been his soul mate.

Or what if it wan't too late. Bless her soul, but Petra was quite a bit younger than him. He could still have a soul mate out there. Hell at this point it didn't really matter if they were necessarily soul mates just compatible for a good time. Levi started cycling through everyone who was still alive. Mike? Wasn't he with Nanaba? Never mind. Hange was already a no. Moblit? Nah, that would be weird and the epitome of awkward. Eren? Absolutely not, the brat's less than half his age, and that would probably fall under some sort of weird titan kink. There was Erwin.

Erwin.

Erwin Smith.

Commander Erwin Smith.

But wasn't he straight? Levi had only met Mary once, but the look she and the commander shared was unmistakable. Levi's fists balled tightly. Well, they could all die at any time after all.

He made a beeline for Erwin's office/quarters. Luckily, it was already the end of the day, so Erwin should have some free time. He rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. What was he doing? Was he really just going to burst into Erwin's office and fuck him into the night? Maybe he should rethink this whole situation. Erwin seemed to have had luck before with Mary, maybe Levi should just ask him what he should do for fun. Farlen and Isabelle would be giving him so much shit if they knew he was about to ask sexual advice from Commander Blondie.

Off in the distance, he could hear another soldier yell "you only live once" followed by his friends whooping and hollering as they ran out of the base. He gritted his teeth and opened Erwin's door.

The man didn't even look up when greeting him coolly.

"Good evening, Captain." Levi didn't respond, and simply approached the commander's desk. Erwin paused in his writing and glanced up at the silent captain. "Is something wrong, Levi?"

"What is fun?"

The Commander looked dumbfounded only for a moment before he responded.

"Something that makes you feel happiness when you do it…?"

"I know what fun _means_ , you old man. I'm asking what things _are fun_."

Levi didn't flinch as Erwin gave him a slow glance over that would have lesser ranked soldiers shaking in their boots. Something dawned on Erwin and the bastard actually started chuckling.

"Why?" the older man asked.

"We could die at anytime."

"Yes, but that's a pretty pessimistic attitude for you. Has something happened?"

Levi sighed – he knew he was acting absurd.

"Just some brats living up their lives and trying to do everything before it's too late." Levi dropped his gaze to the floor. Erwin set down his pen and leaned back in his seat.

"I see. You're not regretting all of a sudden on me are you, Levi?" The shorter man could have sworn Erwin purred his name.

"No, I was just reminded how short our time may be, and was trying to figure out how best to spend it."

Erwin had a devious glint in his eyes that Levi knew held the possibility of trouble. _Or a really good time_.

"There are plenty of hobbies if you're looking to get started on those." Levi was definitely not imagining the feigned innocence in Erwin's voice.

"Time may not be better spent alone," Levi stated, eyes now locked with the other man's.

"Ah, so it is companionship you seek," Erwin replied, raising his arms up onto his desk so he could lean into his clasped hands.

"Look, I wanna get it on with someone because I am _not_ too old to have a good fucking time." The words rushed out of Levi so fast that even he was surprised.

"I was wondering how long you were going to beat around that bush," Levi glared at Erwin, "so are you here to ask for advice or because _I_ am that someone?"

"Both, I guess," Levi said with a shrug. That devious glint was shining even stronger now in the commander's eyes. Erwin smiled, more to himself than to Levi, before standing and striding over to the door. Man the guy had long legs.

"Well now, Captain,"the blonde locked the door, and slowly turned to face Levi, "my 'advice' would be to follow your instincts, no matter how animalistic or adolescent they may feel."

He guessed there was no going back now.

Levi walked over to Erwin, stopping just shy of their abdomens touching.

"We _could_ die tomorrow," he said as he rose up on his toes and pulled the blonde's head down to close the gap between them.

The kiss was tentative on Levi's part, and almost immediately dominating on Erwin's. It wasn't long before a warm tongue expertly glided over Levi's lower lip and gained further entrance. A shiver sparked down his spine, and Levi had to place his hands on Erwin's chest to avoid losing his balance. Erwin quickly accommodated for their height difference by effectively scooping him up by his thighs, carrying him across the room, and setting him down on the desk – all without breaking the kiss. Levi hiked his left leg up onto Erwin's hip to pull their bodies closer and snaked one arm around his neck and the other hand held onto his cheek. Erwin leaned his body as close as possible to Levi's and used the desk to support his weight so that he had the leverage to grind his hips into Levi's.

A low moan of pleasure escaped the shorter man. He could feel Erwin's smirk through their kiss. A competitive flame suddenly lit in Levi – he wasn't going to just submit and let Erwin have complete control. He broke from the kiss and traced the commander's jaw with his tongue, continuing down to the collar of his shirt. Erwin's breathe hitched, and he could feel warmth beginning to pool bellow his stomach. He glanced down at Levi through heavy lidded eyes just as the captain unclasped the ODMG strap across his chest with his _mouth_.

"Holy shit," Erwin whispered, incredibly seduced. Levi returned the heavy lidded gaze as he took the bolo tie between his teeth and pulled it so it would loosen. Erwin's pants were officially too tight. There was a victorious glint in Levi's eyes as he continued to orally undress his commander. A large, impossibly warm hand appeared on the small of the captain's back and made quick work of undoing the ODMG straps. Levi shrugged his jacket off to provide easier access, and soon both men were half naked. Erwin pulled Levi's face back to his, sucking his lower lip which caused another soft moan to escape the shorter man. The blonde, smirking in his return to dominance, pulled the dark-haired man's boots off slowly, shifting so that he could undo the remaining straps with his mouth. Thin, pale hands tangled into soft, blonde hair. Desperate to regain dominance, Levi hooked a leg around Erwin's shoulders and pulled him closer to his still too-clothed groin. Blue eyes met gray, and Erwin once again scooped him up.

"Oi!" Levi quipped awkwardly as he was all but tossed on to the bed. Erwin had successfully pulled the other's pants, straps, and skirt off in the process and stood there for a moment appreciating the sight of a nearly naked Levi. The taller man quickly pulled his own straps, pants, boots, and skirt off and crawled over the other. He hovered over the pale skin, mapping out how he wanted to take him. Levi was faster and already ridding Erwin of his underwear, internally whistling at the mass in front of him.

"Like what you see, Captain?" Erwin was smirking again. Levi unceremoniously shoved the man over and before Erwin could say anything else, the the dark-haired man had his dick in his mouth. Levi relished in the surprised breathy moan from the commander. A lithe tongue made quick work of erecting the blonde, flicking over the slit then trailing down the underside. Large hands tangled in dark hair, and Erwin's head lolled to the side as pleasure sparked throughout his body. It took all of Levi's self control not to gag or lurch when Erwin's hips jerked up. To save face – literally and figuratively – Levi released his cock from his mouth and followed the line up to his hip with his tongue. The commander moaned softly, both at the lack of warmth on his dick and in pleasure of Levi's tongue. But hey wasn't this about giving _Levi_ a good time? Erwin pulled the other up to connect their mouths. Tongues battled for dominance, lips were pulled and suckled, hips ground into each other. Erwin traced down Levi's back and teased the waistband of his underwear. The captain hummed in approval into the kiss as a large warm hand slid within the last bit of his clothing. A surprised yelp left Levi's lips as a finger traced around his entrance. Erwin replaced his lips with his other hand on Levi's mouth – relishing for a moment as the captain obediently took his fingers with his tongue. Erwin slowly pulled the other's underwear down, and Levi shifted to yank them off the rest of the way, tossing them somewhere on to the floor.

"Are you ready to have _fun_ , Levi?"

Levi's cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment as his own cock twitched – he would never be able to live with himself if he came just at the sound of Erwin's voice. The blonde smirked, and removed his fingers from the other's mouth. Instead of returning to kissing, Erwin leaned up and quickly licked around Levi's right nipple and pressed a single finger into him. A sound escaped the captain that was halfway between a moan and a hiss. Erwin paused for a moment, allowing Levi to get used to the penetration. When he hummed assent and looked back down at the commander, Erwin began moving his finger to loosen his entrance. Levi began tracing down Erwin's jawline to his neck and bit down softly on his shoulder when a second finger entered him. Out of desperation for more friction, Levi gyrated his hips to help Erwin find his sweet spot. A shiver exploded through out his body when Erwin found it, and the commander added a third finger. As expertly as he would take down a titan, Erwin struck his prostate repeatedly. With Levi's hot pants in his ear, Erwin pulled his fingers out and placed both hands on the other's hips. Understanding, Levi sat up slowly, trailing his fingers down Erwin's chest, belly, and cock. Together, they lined themselves up and Erwin gently worked himself into Levi. Both men moaned loudly at the warmth flowing through them. Levi's head lolled to one side as he adjusted to Erwin's dick – which was unimaginably huge inside him, geez. Large hands entwined with his own. Levi leaned forward and was met with a gentle kiss. With the captain braced against him by pressing their hands to the bed on either side of Erwin's head, the commander began to move. Pleasure sparked around both of their bodies as their pace quickened. Their mouths locked to continue their fight for dominance. It was messy; it was breathy; it was hot; it was _fun_.

Levi could feel the warm pressure building at his stomach. With a quick snap of hips, Erwin's breath hitched at the friction almost drove him over the edge. A large hand wrapped around Levi's twitching cock, and a high pitched noise escaped the dark haired man. Erwin realized it was a mewl and couldn't help it as his hips jerked up unexpectedly hard. Levi trailed kisses down to Erwin's chest and braced himself against him as he drew closer to his end. Erwin timed his hand and cock just right and with a cut off cry, Levi came and spilled over both their bellies. The feeling of Levi clenching around him sent Erwin over the edge quickly afterward, and it took quite a few minutes for them to ride out their orgasms. Panting slightly, despite being the most in-shape person Erwin had ever known, Levi pulled himself off of him and rolled to the side. Erwin stretched his whole body and flopped an arm to his side, under Levi who actually snuggled closer.

"I should have fun more often," Levi muttered. Erwin grinned like a damn giddy school girl.

 **A/N** **: Whoo, I hope you guys enjoyed my first stab at smut! And Attack on Titan. Eruri has just taken over my life! Thanks for reading, and stay awesome out there!**


End file.
